<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grass Stains by crqstalite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153380">Grass Stains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crqstalite/pseuds/crqstalite'>crqstalite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, mivonie iresso, naji iresso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:15:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crqstalite/pseuds/crqstalite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naji has never been one to live life in the slow lane -- a look at her and Felix's wedding day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Iresso/Female Jedi Consular | Barsen'thor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grass Stains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>character song: boy with luv, bts featuring halsey</p><p>character file: naji iresso, barsen'thor of the jedi order, lieutenant felix iresso.</p><p>-</p><p>jedi glowed sometimes, when casting certain things, sometimes when they meditate. he's seen nadia and naji do it enough times, and finds it rather endearing.</p><p>but naji is doing a different kind of glowing today as she grins and happily chatters back and forth with her white haired padawan. no, he means the metaphorical glowing, her skin clear as her grey eyes twinkle in the sunlight of tython. the white dress skirts the ground beneath them as the wind billows back and forth. the intricate lace that decorates her chest and collarbone play peek-a-boo with her sun-kissed skin as her hands brush over the beautiful pearl necklace that adorns her neck. the entire look is finished off by blonde curls that frame her face lovingly, topped off with a flower crown native to tython as the the wind is playing with the golden strands.</p><p>and she's his. she's his, and she's beautiful.</p><p>beautiful isn't the right word. nothing, seems to be the right word for how much he loves her. how beautiful she looks in the sunlight of tython. she's made him the happiest man alive, and it seems their lives together have just begun.</p><p>at first, he was happy to admire her from afar. then, he yearned to even be in the same room as her. his first romantic conversation with her was about whether he should take a chance, even if it was under the ruse of battle strategy. she'd returned it with a whole-hearted yes in his book. in fact, she'd played along.</p><p>he still didn't know whether she was as innocent as when she'd answered.</p><p>"felix." she steps away from nadia, who's baby blue bridesmaid dress flutters in the wind as she begins speaking animatedly with tharan and holiday. her grin is mischeveous as she hikes up her dress with one hand and takes his with her other. "let's go."</p><p>"go where?" he asks, as she begins dashing off towards the forest, dragging him along. he wants to tell her that her dress is going to get stained green, but she's moving too fast to hear him. he's always been aware she's fast, a bit skinny and with long legs that originally made him assume she was much younger than she is, but the way she's scampering into the tree lined forest makes him wonder whether she would've tried out for a sport if she weren't a jedi. "naj, where are we going?!"</p><p>she doesn't answer, as she pours on the speed that he's sure is pure jedi energy. they're nearly flying across the forest floor and roots that nearly trip him, but don't due to the pure luck he's generated since knowing her.</p><p>they stop just a while later, and he tries to get the air back that not only she'd taken from him, but the exhilirating run down. they've stopped in the middle of a clearing, the sun shining down on the blades of verdant green grass. she's breathing hard at he comes to step next to him, her hair falling out from it's curled styling and hanging down her back and around her shoulders. her silvery eyes focus on him as she grins, "this used to be my favorite spot as a padawan at the temple. some would call me a little...disobedient when it came time for lessons."</p><p>"really? you, disobedient?" he asks, disbelieving. his little wife, running off into the forests of tython without a care in the world. at first it sounds insane, with how much she cherises being a jedi. but for just a moment, he can see a little girl in padawan robes, rushing through the forest to escape lessons with her unruly blonde hair flying behind her. "didn't think you would."</p><p>"when you're one of the top students, you find you have a lot of time for other things. my 'other things' was exploring. i knew the area around the temple like the back of my hand for a long time. still do, in fact." she smiles, running forward and twirling around on one foot after shucking off her white heels. she's a whirlwind of white, tan and blonde as she falls backwards into a patch of flowers, giggling the whole time. "come, lay down with me felix!"</p><p>something about this has pulled a more childish aspect out of her, as he comes to stand next to her, choosing to sit instead of laying down on his back. true to his original assumption, her bare feet are covered in grass and the flowers in her hairband have escaped into her curls as she laughs, loud and ecstatic. "something got you excited, naj?"</p><p>"of course!" she exclaims, plucking flowers from here and there around her. she seems to calm a bit as he looks over to her, her blonde hair in a halo around her head. she's kind of flailing at the moment, kicking the air and holding her hands close to her chest. "i'm married, felix! i'm married to you, there's so much to do, so much to explore. so much to do for the republic and the jedi..." she trails off, her voice becoming quiet as she stops moving to look up at him, "so much to experience with you."</p><p>"i guess so." he answers, smiling himself. they sit together for a bit, admiring the forestry before he eventually figures no one will come looking for them if they saw them dashing off together, and lays down on the grass. it's soft beneath his head, and she turns onto her side to eye him. she's cute, a bit of her young face with the still chubby cheeks and full lips is visible, but he can see the exhaustion becoming apparent on her face. as bright as they can be, some nights her eyes are dull, and no matter how much makeup she applies he can still see the bags underneath them. today, there's not trace of either. her lips are painted a brilliant red, with the earrings he'd bought for her dangling on her earlobes.</p><p>he wants to spend the rest of his life with this woman. "you know i love you, right naji?"</p><p>"of course. you've only told me a hundred times over the last few days." she says, rolling her eyes. she moves a bit closer to him, nudging his nose with hers. "i love you too, felix."</p><p>his heart pulses as she kisses him, short and sweet. words he'd use to describe her. she tastes fruity as they laugh together, the second time bumping their noses together. naji isn't inexperienced (or at least she says she isn't), but sometimes makes this same mistake. for some reason, this just makes him adore her more. the third time, they stay together for a long while, only finally pulling away from she's breathing hard. "i don't know what the future will bring, but i hope you're in it." she says, watching as a long caterpillar crawls over her ring finger as she grins. "as long as forever is, felix iresso."</p><p>"as long as forever is." he agrees, taking her hand in his. "naji iresso."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic was actually written while I was writing for Bloodlines (a series I started that got out of hand once I made more OCs), but I think it's still cute so I finally uploaded it. Might get around to updating it into more 'me' standards, but for now here it is in it's rawest form.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>